


Secret Admirer

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Feedee Jack Kelly, Feeder David Jacobs, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Secret Admirer, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack begins receiving presents from a mystery person. After a while of enjoying the treats left for him, he begins noticing the effects they seem to be having on him.And he likes it.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more feederism fluff of these too okay? It’s cute and there isn’t enough ;-;

“Turning in already, Cowboy?” A familiar voice said.

Jack turned to see Race sitting in his bunk counting his earnings for the day. Jack nodded and gave a small shrug.

“Nothing much else I got to do. Might as well head up to the ol’ pent house,” Jack replied. “Had a long day of selling too, so I’m beat.”

The blonde gave a nod. “Alright then. I’ll call ya to help Crutchie when he gets back.”

“Thanks Racer.” With that, Jack headed up. He climbed the ladder to the roof of the lodging house, wondering what he’d find waiting for him that day.

Ever since a few weeks ago, Jack had always come up to his penthouse to find some kind of treat waiting for him. They were always some kind cookies, candies, baked goods, or anything sweet and always addressed to him. It started once every few days, but it soon became a daily thing. It never gave a name who it was from though.

Jack tried asking the guys if he saw anyone heading up to his penthouse, but they all gave the same answer. They didn’t know. He tried asking Katherine, but she didn’t know either. It was kind of strange.

Nothing seemed to be drugged though. The snacks always tasted amazing too. They were all for him too, so Jack saw no use in wasting good food.

Actually, scratch that. There was one problem Jack had… it didn’t have anything to do with the presents or anything like that. No, it was more the effects that they seemed to be having in his body.

They weren’t noticeable effects to others, sure, but Jack could feel how the changes were effecting him. His usual lean midsection had become a doughy mass. Not too much, but enough to the point he could grab it with his hands. He could still hide it under the layers of clothing he usually wore, so no one would notice and make fun of him.

He didn’t really mind it though. He actually kind of liked it… He liked the feeling of having a full stomach. It’s something he never quite felt, so it felt good to have one after so long of living on the streets. The extra weight was just a little something he would have to deal with.

Jack climbed up to the roof to see a small box waiting for him. He opened it and, as expected, noticed it was full of sweets. It was cupcakes to be exact.

Jack sat cross legged and sat the box in his lap. Oh, he was going to have a field day with these.

Whoever was bringing him these, knew him well enough to know that they should be getting him more than just two or three cupcakes. With his increasing appetite and sweet tooth, they knew to double it to half a dozen.

He took one out of it’s wrapper and took a bite. He savored the sweet flavors, chewing it slowly until he eventually swallowed.

Jack slowly devoured each cupcake and crumpled the wrappers into the box. After the fourth one, he got a bit full but ate the others anyway. He let out a sigh as he put the box aside. He patted his full stomach and sat back with a small smile.

He really did wonder who was gifting him all this stuff. Whoever it was must’ve really cared for him. He didn’t know who it could be though. He hoped to find out though. He wanted to know to thank them for everything they bought him.

Hopefully one day soon.

It was then, he heard Race call him to help Crutchie up to the roof.

Jack tried not to think about it the rest of the night.

The next day was Saturday. So, that meant Davey and Les would be here today.

Ever since the strike ended, the two boys had to return back to school, so Jack saw them less than usual. However, he did sometimes catch Davey after school on his usual selling route. Davey and his little brother also insisted on selling on the weekends to hang out with the newsies.

Jack liked getting to see Davey every so often. He really liked him. As in… _really_ liked him.

Jack knew he probably shouldn’t considering all he heard about boys getting caught with other boys and what happened to them… but he couldn’t help it. Just something about the boy made Jack feel funny. He gave him knots in his stomach. Made his head spin. Just made Jack feel really nervous.

He wasn’t too sure if Davey felt the same way though. There could’ve been some girl at school that caught Davey’s attention, but when Jack asked if he had his eye on someone, Davey would always go quiet or refuse to tell him.

It didn’t matter too much anyway. Jack couldn’t let that stand in the way of them just being best friends. He didn’t want to ruin what they had at the moment.

Speaking of the moment…

Him, Davey, and Les had just sold their last pape for the morning and decided to get lunch. They were on their way to Jacobi’s. Les walking ahead while the older boys walked behind.

Jack was lost in thought, trying to figure out who his secret admirer could be. Maybe someone from the lodging house? A cute girl he had flirted with? He couldn’t quite put his finger in it. He felt like the answer was right in front of him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Jack, are you okay?”

Jack blinked. “Huh? What?”

His selling partner was giving him a concerned look. “It’s just… you’ve been real quiet today. Are you feeling sick? Are you alright?”

Jack nodded. “I’m fine. Just kinda tired, I guess.” Wait, did he ever tell Davey about the snacks being left for him? Davey was smart. He could probably help narrow down the list of who it might be. “Can I ask you something, Dave?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Jack explained the whole situation. The more he did, the more it looked like Davey regretted asking.

“So what do you think? Might have any suspects?”

Davey shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away. “I… I really don’t know. Um, maybe it was someone who fancies you.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I know that, Davey. Just wanna know who it could be though. I wanna thank them. Plus, who knows. I might like them. They seem real nice.”

“What if it was a boy?” Davey asked, looking at him once again. “What would you do then?”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean…” He bit his bottom lip. “If it was a guy…”

They arrived at Jacobi’s.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Jack said.

They sat down their usual booth near the back with Davey and Les sitting on one side and Jack on the other. Jack picked up the menu and was about to get what he usually did but his stomach was telling him otherwise. He was hungrier than usual and decided to order one of the bigger meals offered.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food,” Davey commented after their orders were taken. “You sure you can eat all that.”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe. My appetites been bigger than usual. I don’t why, but I’m always getting hungry at the weirdest times.”

Davey chuckled. “Really? That is kind of weird. I still bet you won’t be able to finish that.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Is that a challenge, Mr. Jacobs?”

“I don’t know. Is it?”

“Get a room, you two,” Les finally chimed in.

Jack felt himself blush. He noticed Davey blushing too.

There was an awkward silence before Jack decided to start talking about what’s been going on at the lodging house recently. Davey and Les talked about what they were learning in school and what was going on at home.

There food arrived after a while, and Jack admitted that maybe he shouldn’t have let his stomach do the talking for him. It wasn’t too much food. Just a bit more than he normally ate. He could totally finish this. Totally.

Jack felt his stomach growl. He dug in.

As he was close the finishing, he tried to ignore his tight his stomach felt and the pleas his stomach was giving him to stop.

“You’re slowing down, Jacky,” Davey commented. “You can always just admit you’re eyes were bigger than your stomach and pack up.”

Jack swallowed. “No way. I got room for more. Just gotta…” He looked down. “Just gotta undo this for more room.” He undid his vest. He looked up and noticed a blush on Davey’s face. “What?”

“N-nothing! I just…” He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Les spoke. “He thinks you—”

Davey slapped a hand over the younger boys mouth and gave him a look. Les rolled his eyes and pushed his hand down.

Jack swallowed more food. “What was that, Les?”

“Nothing.”

Jack licked the remnants off his fingers and looked over at Davey, who seemed redder than before. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Davey cleared his throat. “Uh, nothing. That’s just Les being Les again.”

Jack didn’t buy that but didn’t push the matter. Reached for more on his plate but noticed there was nothing left. He smirked. “Told ya, Dave. Finished it.”

Davey laughed nervously. “Ha… I guess I shouldn’t have doubted you. You really were hungry.” His eyes darted down for a moment before going back to Jack’s face.

Jack noticed and looked down. He patted his full stomach. There was a small ache that would probably go away later, but, other than that… Jack liked the feeling. He was at the point of being uncomfortably full, yet he enjoyed it. He liked this feeling in his stomach. That his stomach was stretched passed it’s normal limits. His meal churning inside him trying to get digested. It was a good feeling. One he liked a bit too much based on what was going on in his… lower regions at the moment.

But anyway, he didn’t think he’d be buttoning his best the rest of the day, just to give his stomach a bit more room to breathe.

“You know, I think we should start heading out,” Jack said. “We might want to get in line before it gets to long to get afternoon papes.”

“Good idea,” Davey blurted out, already standing up.

They payed for their meal and left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could feel Davey sneaking glances in his direction.

“Can I help you?” Jack asked.

“I— uh— no! I’m fine. I just… I can’t believe you ate all that…” The taller one responded.

Jack shrugged again. “I got an appetite that’s all. Why? Ya wanna see more? I’m always up for seconds?” Jack winked playfully.

Davey’s face went redder. “Me? No! I’m fine!” He laughed nervously.

Jack narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Could… could the person sending him treats be…

No. That was ridiculous. Why would Davey…

Jack glanced over at him again. Only one way to find out if it was or not.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Remember when you asked if it was a guy sending me the stuff? And what I’d think?”

“Yeah?”

Jack smirked. “I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

“Really?” Davey asked, slightly perked up.

“Yup,” Jack replied. He leaned closer to Davey to the points their hands were almost touching. “Why? Was it you?” He lowered his voice.

Davey went redder if that was even possible. “I—”

“Just tell him, Davey! I told ya it was obvious!” Les exclaimed.

“LES!” Davey put a hand around his mouth, but it was useless.

Jack had a huge grin on his face.

Got him.

“So it _was_ you! Ha! Never would’ve guessed…” Jack shook his head.

So that meant Davey did like him! Jack felt a sense of excitement flow through him. His discomfort from earlier was completely gone. Instead his stomach was in knots.

Davey sighed. “Yeah… I just…” He slowed his walking pace. So did Jack. He looked around as if to make sure no one else was listening in on them. “I…”

Jack took his arm and slowed them to a standstill.

“I really like you, Jacky. I—I just didn’t know how to tell you, and I was scared of getting rejected, but I wanted to show you and—“ He sighed again. “It was only supposed to be a one time thing, but you seemed to like it, so I just…”

Jack smiled. “Hey, it’s alright. I…” He glanced around. “I really like you too. I was kinda hoping it was you too. And you sure as hell weren’t wrong about me liking it. I mean, look, does it look like, I ain’t enjoying it?”

He grabbed Davey’s hand and brought it over to his stomach. Davey tensed up as soon as he felt how Jack’s belly had grown.

Davey swallowed. “W-wow… you’ve um…” He licked his lips. “Wow…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. How about you come over tonight? We can talk a bit more about this when we ain’t in public. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh and Dave?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You better bring me more sweets. I don’t expect anything less.” He winked playfully.

Davey said nothing. He nodded quickly though in understanding.

Jack sat in his penthouse, sketching something out on a spare newspaper he found lying around. His vest and button-up sat next to him.

Jack had made sure to let Crutchie know he was having company over, so he would sleep in his bunk in the lodging house. He wanted Davey to himself tonight, and he was sure things would get messy one way or another.

It wasn’t long before Davey showed up. He was holding a small box.

Jack sat up and licked his lips. “Well, well, looks like I got another gift from my not-so-secret admirer, huh?”

Davey laughed nervously. “Yup, just like you wanted.”

“What’d you get this time?”

Davey sat down next to him. “I… Well…” He opened the box to reveal a whole chocolate cake. “I mean… I wanted to get you something nice since… well… you know…”

Jack chuckled. He put the newspaper to the side and turned to face Davey. “Yeah, I get you. Now, hand me a fork. I’m going to have a field day with this.”

Davey handed him a fork, and Jack tore straight into it. He noticed Davey’s face go red for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

“What’s up, Davey?”

“You’re… um…”

“Enough with the stuttering, Dave,” Jack said. “Just say what’s on your mind. Anything you say is cute.”

Again, Davey blushed. “You think I’m cute?”

Jack licked frosting from the fork. “Duh. I wouldn’t have invited you over if I didn’t think you were. Now, what were you going to say before?”

“I just… I think you’re really handsome when your happy. Not to say you don’t always look nice!” Davey spoke quickly. “But when you always seemed so happy when you mentioned someone bringing you gifts, and… I was just really happy to see you happy. It was nice… and right now while you were eating you seemed really happy too.”

It was Jack’s turn to blush. “O-oh…” Jack had not expecting that. “I guess I am really happy.” He put the fork down and leaned closer. “I’m especially happy you’re here. You make me happy…”

Davey smiled. “You make me happy too.” His eyes moved down to Jack’s lips. “You have a little something...”

“Huh? Oh.” He wiped his mouth. “Did I get it?”

Davey moved a hand to Jack’s cheek. “No… here, let me help.”

In an instant, Davey’s lips were on Jack’s. Jack was surprised at first but slowly melted into it.

Jack leaned closer and kissed Davey roughly. He felt Davey’s hands pulling at his shirt. He let himself be pulled closer until he was ultimately on Davey’s lap. He grabbed Davey’s shirt with one hand and ran his other hand through the tall boy’s hair. He heard Davey moan into the kiss.

Davey pulled Jack again, causing him to accidentally fall on top of him.

He felt Davey’s hands slide up under his shirt. He entangled his hands on Davey’s hair and felt the other dig his fingers into his now softer sides.

Jack couldn’t help but groan into it. Davey’s cold fingers felt so good on his warm skin. He felt Davey squeeze his body, earning another moan.

Jack pulled away to give both of them a chance to breathe. “You good, Dave…?”

Davey blinked. “That was… Wow...”

Jack chuckled. “You say that a lot, ya know?”

Davey shrugged from his position on the floor. “Yeah. Sorry…”

“Don’t worry. It’s cute.” He smiled at the boy under him. “Sorry, I’m a bit heavy.” He sat up and helped Davey to sit up as well. “All that crap you’ve been giving me went straight down here.” He squeezed his doughy midsection.

“That’s fine,” Davey said. “It’s a good look for you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Davey responded. “It makes you look healthier.”

Jack reached over and grabbed another forkful of cake. “Really?” He ate more and swallowed. “Because I kind of like it too. It feels good.”

“Well if you like it, then I like it too.” Davey’s hand rubbed Jack’s stomach gently.

Jack smiled and ate a bit more. “You know, now that I know it’s you bringing me this stuff, I ain’t expecting you stop. You still got to keep me fed.”

Davey kissed his cheek. “Of course, I will. I wouldn’t dream of letting you go hungry.”


End file.
